Gloomy sunday
by AlexandraArcher
Summary: Día 4: One-shot basado en una canción triste.


_**Hey, chicos. Soy yo de nuevo. Ésta vez toca el día 4: One-shot basado en una canción triste. Mi novia eligió por mí Gloomy Sunday...**_

 _ **/6JdAs-0Jphg**_

 _ **No estoy muy segura en el resultado, me falta algo de práctica en este tema, pero aún así di lo mejor que tenía para ustedes. Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.**_

 _ **X**_

 _— ¡Hermione! ¡No me dejes, por favor!_ — Le había suplicado, pero la mirada en esos ojos castaños le decía que era en vano.

— _Tengo que ir, Fleur. Es mi amigo._ – Dijo con dulzura, pero sin dejar de tener firmeza. Fleur tragó saliva, intentando borrar aquel nudo que sentía en la garganta y que impedía que pudiera detener el flujo de lágrimas.

— _Hermione_... — La mencionada acunó con sus manos aquel rostro tan delicado y hermoso como un cristal y besó sus perfectos labios rosados con tanto amor que terminó de hacerla pedazos.

 _— Te prometo que nos encontraremos, amor.—_ Susurró, permitiéndose soltar una pequeña lágrima. — _Te amo._

— _Te_ _amo y siempre_ _te amaré,_ _mon amour..._

Fleur despertó. Otra vez aquel sueño.

Desde hace un año que sus noches estaban llenas de horas cargadas de dolor y melancolía. Hermione Granger había ido aquel día a buscar Horrocruxes con el señor Harry Potter, _el niño que vivió_. Después de eso no la volvió a ver hasta ese día.

Había dejado Francia, a su familia y amigos para unirse a la orden, todo para poder proteger a aquel ser cuya veela interna y la misma Fleur habían escogido, en un trato sin objeciones, para entregarle su corazón.

Corazón que se pulverizó cuando vio al chico de la cicatriz llorar en uno de los pasillos desechos de lo que quedaba de Hogwarts. La francesa lo había encontrado en un desesperado intento por hallar a la bruja luego de haber salido vencedores. Sabía que algo estaba terriblemente mal desde que Bellatrix Lestrange salió de su vista, pero reconocer una melena alborotada en el cuerpo al que Harry abrazaba con fuerza, y al cual le pedía perdón desconsolado, había hecho que la criatura de su interior gritara agónica. Pero ella no quiso creerlo.

Avanzó con paso firme pero lento, queriendo no tener esa terrible confirmación, pero necesitandola. Sus piernas temblaban y su pecho dolía tanto que estaba tentada a arrancarselo.

— _Harry_... — Murmuró. Él siguió ahogado en lágrimas.

— _Fleur, lo siento tanto... Bellatrix... Ella.._.— Su voz rota coincidió con el momento justo en que aquellos cerúleos ojos se toparon con el pálido rostro sin vida de la que una vez fue la bruja más brillante de su generación.

No recordaba mucho de lo siguiente. Venía a su mente un dolor tan grande que el infierno no era capaz de contenerlo, plumas, un chillido desgarrador y doloroso, y luego al cuerpo de Bellatrix siendo desgarrado por unas garras de arpia como si fuera papel.

Y ahí estaba ahora. Un año después. Su cuerpo acomodado en posición fetal era un triste recordatorio de lo que había sido. El dolor no había desaparecido, y mucho menos disminuido. Resentía la muerte de su elegida como si hubiera pasado el día anterior.

Su vida ahora era un desastre, si pudiera tan solo llamarse así. Vida. Su cuarto se había convertido en su residencia total, su veela, antes orgullosa y vanidosa, ahora no era más que una pobre criatura agonizante que no dejaba de lamentarse ni un segundo.

Su madre y su abuela constantemente le hacían visitas, y, por la forma que la miraban, sabía que ellas tenían un pensamiento en común. Pero poco le importaba. Estaba enferma, gravemente enferma sin posibilidad a una cura, puesto que ésta estaba tres metros bajo tierra sin poder abrir los ojos jamás.

Nunca volvería. Los ángeles que ahora la custodiaban nunca la iban a devolver. No los culpaba, ¿Quién lo haría?

De cualquier modo, y como dijo antes, poco importaba. Lo que anhelaba con su ser mientras seguía recostada en su cama con las luces apagadas era que el dolor acabara ya. Que Hermione cumpliera su promesa y la encontrara de una maldita vez.

Y aquel domingo, ante los rotos y húmedos ojos de sus familiares, ambas se besaron de nuevo.


End file.
